If Only You Knew The Truth
by Liako
Summary: Saint Tail's died and Asuka's suiciding! What the heck? How'd this happen? Read to find out. It'll have a happy ending, I promise! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**If only you knew the truth**

* * *

**Breathe No More**

**Hellos everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Anyway, I've decided to rewrite this! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail. Breathe No More belongs to Evanescence.**

* * *

BAM! The sound that broke my heart. Surprised, my instinct told me to close my eyes, so I did. I wish now that I didn't. 

I had seen the bullet and I waited almost calmly for the pain to take me, for the darkness to engulf me in its loneliness. So you can imagine I was surprised that instead of old metal, I felt velvet hitting me.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
All the little pieces fallen, shattered_

Warmth was coming from the velvet, and surprised, I opened my once tightly closed eyes. Oh, how I wish the scene before my eyes was just a dream. But it wasn't. This was reality.

Time seemed to slow down just to taunt me as the bullet rushed toward you, like a hungry predator. I screamed and tried to push you away, but you just shoved me down in back of you.

_Shards of me, too sharp to put back together  
Too small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe no more_

Stunned, I lay there on the ground, unable to realize what had just happened. My thoughts came back to me in a rush. You, Saint Tail, no, that isn't proper, is it? Meimi. You were soft velvet on me; you were the warmth quickly flowing away into the hands of death. Ankara had to pay. Footsteps ran frantically into the distance.

"Get Ankara! Arrest him! Kill him if you have to! Find him!!" I screamed at the guards. They seemed to pause, and then ran off in the direction of the footsteps.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better  
I know the difference between myself and my reflection_

Frantically I checked your pulse and breathing. Both were fading fast. We were alone. I called 911 and wept brokenly until I felt I had cried all the moisture in my body away. "Please, Meimi, please don't die on me..." You stirred, your eyes staring at me in confusion. "Meimi! Why did you do that! Please don't die! I-I love you, Meimi." You looked at me, eyes changing from confusion to hurt.

"I love you too, but are you sure you love me, Asuka? Or do you love Saint Tail? You never loved me, you loved her..." you whispered brokenly. With those words, you died in my arms, believing I didn't love you. I wept when I thought I could weep no more. My only love had died thinking I didn't love her. I made a decision. I would follow you into the realms of the dead, and convince you that I loved you, no matter what. I raised the jeweled dagger and plunged it into my chest, in the exact same place the bullet had hit you.

_I just can't help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love so I bleed, I bleed  
And I breathe, I breathe no  
Bleed, I bleed  
And I breathe, I breathe  
I breathe, I breathe no more_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If Only You Knew the Truth**_

* * *

**One thing. Why is the title so long? (As compared to the first chapter which is totally short.) --U It's odd that I just noticed that.**

**Let's get to the point. I wrote this story like… almost 3 years ago. Cripes, that's a long time. And in that time, I somehow lost my first draft, so I'm writing this completely from memory.**

**And to be honest, I don't remember a lot of the character's names anymore. It's been that long.**

**However, I'd like to think that my writing skills have significantly improved over the three years since I've been gone. (If you disagree, humor me, please. :P )**

**In any case, seeing the reviews people have left me has motivated me to continue this story. (See, reviews **_**are **_**important!) Plus I just realized that I promised my readers a happy ending and never delivered. So without ado, here's the next chapter!**

**R&R, please. (Do I even have to ask?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Never owned Saint Tail, never will. What I do own is the sheer insanity of this plot. :P**

* * *

It was dark. It wasn't the kind of darkness he was accustomed to. It wasn't the kind of darkness anyone should be accustomed to. Usually, even when the sun was down, even when all the lights were out, there was still the moon to light his way. And when the day of the new moon rolled around, there were always streetlights lit somewhere in the city.

But these weren't normal conditions. No, normal conditions would have seen him at school, once again arguing with Haneoka, forcing himself to sit through the teacher's lectures when all he really wanted was for the night to come so he could pursue Saint Tail once again.

The endless chase. Everyday he would arrive at home, do his homework, and anxiously ask his father if Saint Tail had delivered another calling card. And though he wouldn't admit it, his heart skipped a beat whenever his father answered "Yes." He was falling in love with the person who, for all intents and purposes, was his nemesis.

He was a detective, she was a thief. Even if her stealing was often revealed to be for good, it was still against the law. It was an odd love, for sure. But he had accepted it, admitted it to him self, however reluctantly.

Yet recently…something had changed. Someone else had been making his heart beat faster, his face feel redder. Someone he would never have suspected. Meimi Haneoka, his classmate, his friend, his grade-school enemy.

He couldn't understand it. Why was he suddenly so drawn to her, to both of them? It was a question that plagued his thoughts constantly. But on that night…everything suddenly became clear to him.

He hadn't really been attracted to Saint Tail. All along, his feelings were only for Haneoka. The only reason why he had felt for Saint Tail was because she reminded him of his love.

Yet if he could have gone back, if he could change time… he wouldn't care if he never found out who she really was.

If it meant she could go on living, he didn't mind being ignorant forever.

'_Meimi… why did you do it? Why did you protect me?' _he thought sadly.

He couldn't see anything except black, no matter where he turned. He couldn't feel anything, no matter how he reached out-not even his own body. _'What's happened to me? Where am I?'_

In a fit of sorrow, he had grabbed the dagger and plunged it into his chest, hoping to follow his Meimi to the world of the dead if he had to. '_The world of the dead? What a joke. What was I thinking?'_ he thought to himself with a bitter chuckle. _'I bet Meimi would scold me if she knew I had killed myself for her.'_

'I can almost hear her now, her angry voice, her eyes flaming with indignation,' he recalled fondly the many times they had fought. It was never serious between them- always just playful bantering. Deep inside, they knew they didn't really mean the words they said. Well, he didn't, at least. She was a different story. You never could tell what Haneoka was going to say.

"You baka, Asuka Jr! I can't believe you!" He smiled as he imagined her voice once again. It seemed so real… it was so painful.

The darkness was starting to lift, the feeling coming back to his limbs. And as he regained his sight, his eyes were greeted by a familiar sight. A sight he thought he'd never see again.

That familiar velvet outfit, that beautiful silky ponytail…

"Meimi?"

* * *

**Tired now. :P **

**I wrote this all in one go. See how devoted I am, once I set my mind to it? (Yeah right! Even **_**I**_** don't believe my excuses.)**

**Well anyways, I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
